The Girl of my Best Friend
by kurayami megami
Summary: ¿Por cuanto tiempo debía seguir así? Jason no lo entendía, pero todo volvía a la misma cosa. A veces era mejor estar inconsciente e ignorar que, bueno, estaba enamorado de otra persona.


_**The Girl of my best friend**_

Jason había tenido días malos.

Esos en los que alguien le lanzaba algo a la cabeza y de pronto, ¡Pum! Aterrizaba directo al suelo, sin tener noción de la cosas y dejándole a sus amigos una carga más. También tenía esos días en las que sin importar la situación, terminaba sintiéndose confundido, ¿Estaba haciendo un buen papel de líder? (¿podía considerarse el líder de la tripulación, siquiera?).

Muchas veces se había sentido completamente incómodo con sus nuevos compañeros, pero al final, el equipo completo de semidioses se volvió su familia en un instante. ¿Quién le iba a decir que ese grupo de chicos casi desconocidos y con poderes extraordinarios terminarían siendo una gran parte de él? Al grado de conocerlos poco a poco y desear ser lo mejor para protegerlos.

Como la persona a cargo, tenía la creencia de que para que un buen equipo funcione era necesaria la confianza, especialmente cuando sus vidas dependían de los unos a los otros.

Entre la tripulación, Percy Jackson se había vuelto uno de sus más grandes amigos. Tan rápido como un apretón de manos, Jason sabía que podía cerrar los ojos y Percy estaría ahí para destrozar unos cuantos monstruos a su espalda. Bastaba con ver a los ojos del hijo de Poseidón para sentir una irremediable tranquilidad y confianza, asegurándole sin decir una palabra alguna que salvarían al mundo en una sola sentada.

El chico era agradable, tonto y bastante sarcástico, lo suficiente para sacar la parte competitiva que lo orillaba a hacer cosas estúpidas. ¡Vamos! No podía simplemente dejarlo hablar, Jason tenía muchas cosas que aclararle, especialmente en cuál de sus poderes era mejor.

Parecían primos muy lejanos que se llevaban de maravilla, y juntos, se convertían en una tormenta capaz de derrotar a cualquiera.

Por eso su dolor de cabeza aumentaba y el remordimiento volvía.

Las historias que hablaban sobre él en el campamento mestizo eran tan ciertas que le daban miedo, y comprendía porqué tantos chicos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en sus hombros. Seguía negándose un poco de que existiera alguien así, pero, ahí estaba frente a sus ojos. Un líder de campamento digno de profecías y leyendas. Un Héroe.

Recordar la cara de Annabeth al encontrarse con él le producía un vacío en el estómago. El anhelo, la tristeza y felicidad mezcladas en un movimiento de Judo eran lo suficiente para decirle a los demás 'Eres un idiota, ¿no te dije que no te movieras?' pero bueno, Percy no puede quedarse en un solo lugar mucho tiempo.

Al final se habían besado. Así, en público romano y ejem…dejándolo a un lado.

Jason entendía su lugar, por eso había decido ignorar aquello y aferrarse tanto como pudiese a las manos de Piper, aunque eso no lograba hacer más amena la situación.

No tenía esperanzas de llegar a la nueva Roma y que todos estuviesen esperándolo con flores y alabanzas, pero la incomodidad de Reyna ante sus nuevos amigos era algo nuevo. Incluso podía sentir las punzadas en su espalda por aquellos ojos grises sobre él, ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Aún no se daba cuenta, pero la atención de Annabeth estaba sobre el y... tal vez eso no le disgustaba.

Annabeth se había vuelto mucho más feliz cuando Percy se unió a ellos en el barco. Sonreía de vez en cuando y, aunque un nuevo problema parecía endurecer su rostro, La presencia del mismo le tranquilizaba. ¿Qué hacía él? Desmayarse en los momentos donde debía protegerlos, sintiéndose aún más inservible de lo que ya lo hacía.

Piper se llevaba la peor parte, preocupándose por el como la amorosa y buena chica que era. En verdad no se merecía una novia así, tan guapa y valiente, mientras él tenía en mente otras cosas. Otra persona. Otra chica.

¿Es que no podía dejar sus pensamientos en paz?

Jason lo sabía, pero no quería decirle nada. Confiaba en que podía hacerlo, pero algo en el fondo le susurraba que no lo hiciera, que no le dijera nada sobre la profecía. Annabeth tendría que hacer la prueba más grande de su vida, sola, en algún lugar lejos donde no podrían encontrarla.

Y por la cara de Percy, los dos morían de un miedo atroz.

Era la única opción que tenían para unirlos y que el campamento Jupiter no iniciara una tercera guerra mundial entre semidioses. Como pretor, Revelarle la información que sabía era crucial, pero como otro chico más, no deseaba tener que verla partir para dudar de su regreso.

No. Porque Annabeth era una de las dos personas que sabían Pilotear el Barco y tenía una familia en casa. Porque Hazel y Piper eran sus amigas, al igual que Leo y Frank. Porque tenía un novio llamado Percy Jackson que estaría dispuesto a desobedecer profecías con tal de salvarla.

Porque él quería despedirse, pero nunca hubo oportunidad.

Aún si le duele, prefiere esconderlo a decirlo. ¿Qué ganaría el diciendo algo? Porque Percy era su amigo (aunque a veces quisiera golpearlo) y Annabeth…

Annabeth era importante para él.

Y si con olvidar lo que sentía estarían mejor, entonces, no tenía que dudar. Entre amigos existía confianza, entre ellos no debía haber sentimientos de más.

Sin embargo, las dudas lo llenaban. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la chica si alguna vez se lo dijera? ¿Le haría titubear?

Lo borró al momento, ese no era lugar para cosas como esa.

Después de todo, aún tenía la esperanza de que volvería.

Sin importar a quién le perteneciera.

* * *

><p><em>Lo dejo por aquí, solo para variar.<em>

_La verdad, siempre pensé que éste par tenía algo más oculto bajo la manga en la Marca de Atenea._

_mucho gusto por leer, ¡gracias de verdad!_

_Kura_


End file.
